One piece type garments, particularly ladies versions have become more and more popular in recent years. In these types of garments the upper blouse portion and lower pants portion are all integrally formed with sleeves and legs as well as neck and waist portions. While they have achieved substantial popularity, a deterrent to their use has been the necessity of nearly completely removing the garment when using restroom facilities. This is particularly true for women. In many cases, women find it most undesirable when using cold unsanitary public restroom facilities. The need to completely remove the garment which when removed, may touch unsanitary surfaces such as the floor of the public restroom is particularly unsatisfactory.
It would be advantageous if a garment could be made having a panel which provided a sufficiently wide opening to permit comfortable use of restroom facilities constructed to be completely concealed in normal use.
Therefore, it is one object of the present invention to provide a one-piece coverall type garment having a completely concealed panel to permit comfortable easy use of restroom facilities.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a one piece coverall garment having a concealed seat panel integrally formed with a waistband to conceal the seams.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a one piece coverall garment having a concealed seat panel integrally formed with pocket flaps.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a one piece coverall garment having a concealed seat panel in which the seams of the pocket opening and the panel are coincident so that the panel is concealed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a one piece coverall garment having a concealed seat panel integrally formed with the pocket flaps which unfold when the panel is dropped.